


Hemophobia

by Help__Obsessed_Artist



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Hemophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Angst, Other, Phobias, little babies, they're just kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help__Obsessed_Artist/pseuds/Help__Obsessed_Artist
Summary: Superboy is terrified at the sight of blood.





	Hemophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, I wrote this in 15 mins based on a picture I drew (link in the beginning of the fic) :3

([Check out the art for this fic!](https://cassiestephensart.tumblr.com/post/184969462705/superboy-is-terrified-at-sight-of-blood-check))

“I can do it myself, Kent.” 

The Kryptonian beside him shook his head, trying to breathe steadily. His hands were shaking as he wiped the blood from Damian's cheek and the assassin frowned. 

“I-I'm fine…” Jon shuttered and Damian raised a doubtful eyebrow. 

The two had returned to the Kent residence after an “unofficial” mission (code for sneaking out) had gone sour. It was supposed to be a simple drug bust, but there were more thugs than Damian had previously anticipated. One of them had infuriatingly managed to cut Robin’s cheek (small, it would heal quickly), but the second Jon saw the blood running down his jaw, he froze. 

The two had managed to shake off the criminals when they retreated out the window and flew back to the farmhouse. Jon, being legitimately terrified, quickly told his parents everything, and Damian was forced to sit and wait for his father to arrive; no doubt ready with an angry lecture and a grounding. 

“It's just blood.” Damian sighed and he saw Jon’s fist clench tighter on the cloth. 

“S-Sorry…” He said quietly and Damian frowned further, resisting the urge to scratch at the Superman bandaid above his left eye. 

The younger boy's eyes fell downcast and his hand dropped to his lap. Damian was no stranger to failure (though it was much more uncommon now), but surely Jon didn't expect Damian to punish him or something. 

“There were more men than I had planned for. It was simply a misstep. We weren't even supposed to be out anyway, so stop acting like a child.” He hoped that was enough reassurance that his injuries weren't Jon's fault, and planned to take over treating his injuries himself when there was a small sob. 

Damian's gaze snapped to Jon, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when the ten-year-old buried his face in his hands, hiccuping and shaking more violently. 

Damian froze. 

What was one to do when a child cried? True, Jon wasn't  _ that _ much younger than him, but he still fell under the category of child… 

Jon's crying was only getting worse and Damian sighed to himself, resisting the urge to tell him to stop. He thought carefully about his eldest brother, contemplating how Grayson would approach the situation. 

“What… What's wrong? Why are you crying?” This was stupid. Damian felt stupid. Why was he asking? Why did he care? Was it really because he hated seeing Jon cry, or just simply for answers as to what brought the boy to tears? 

“Jon,” He sighed when the boy didn't answer. He felt that maybe he should put a hand on his shoulder or something. Relieve some tension. After all, perhaps he was just feeling bad for sneaking out against his parents’ wishes and feared how they might retaliate. 

After a few moments, Jon composed himself enough to choke out an explanation. 

“Y-You were b-bleeding an-and I froze and… And I couldn't… And now y-you're b-bleeding st-still and…” Jon let out a whine and another sob and Damian's mouth fell slightly slack. 

Surely he wasn't crying because Damian was injured… Was he? Was it possible he  _ was _ blaming himself; but not for messing up the bust, but instead for being scared? 

Jon tried to squeak out more words but he just cried harder. Damian swallowed. 

“Jon… My injuries are superficial at best. Nothing severe. I am fine. And I do not blame you. After all, this was your first time seeing blood, right?” 

Jon nodded his head from behind his hands, sniffing. Damian picked up the discarded cloth and wiped hurriedly at his face, wincing. Jon seemed to calm down sightly while Damian finished up, slapping a quick bandage over the cut on his cheek and insuring his nose was no longer bloodied. 

“It's all gone, Jon. I'm done now.” 

The Kryptonian peeked out hesitantly from behind his fingers and his shoulders relaxed slightly at Damian's clean face. Damian blinked green eyes calmly at him, like a cat. 

Jon sniffed, rubbing his nose furiously on his sleeve and drying his eyes. “I g-guess I need to get over my fear of blood, huh?” He put on a pained smile, clasping his hands between his knees to stop them from shaking. 

“That might be something to consider, yes.” Damian nodded. 

They broke eye contact, staring at Jon's bedroom wall as silent seconds ticked by, each one making an absurd idea grow stronger in Damian's head. After another minute he sighed to himself, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Would you… like a hug..?” Damian asked through a tight jaw and Jon immediately nodded. The boy sighed as Jon scootched closer, hugging Damian tightly from beside where he was seated on the bed. 

“Just this once.” Damian clarified, returning the hug half-heartedly and he felt Jon nod. 

“Yeah… Thank you.” 

 


End file.
